


Ha Ha Loki'd~

by Lil_Lokidottir (xXMidgardian_Child_With_No_BrainXx)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chris Hemsworth is a curious man, Comparing sex to what others way, Dom Loki (Marvel), Embarrassment, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thanks Loki, Wall Sex, you just had to steal Toms girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMidgardian_Child_With_No_BrainXx/pseuds/Lil_Lokidottir
Summary: You have a wet dream about loki and he decides to appear in your house the next morning, to bring your dream to life.... oh and Chris is there too!(in the end just sayin)





	Ha Ha Loki'd~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Moments earlier, You and your darling husband, Tom Hiddleston, Were settled in bed, laying next to each other, passing back lovely things about each other that you both love. Now you were both sleeping, You in a tank-top and underwear, and him in his boxers. You had recently watched an avengers movie with him, knowing that he wants to remember the times on set with his co-actors and friends, he missed them dearly.

You however, missed his Loki side. The part of the movies you loved, seeing as your love is that same mischievous, ravishing, most handsome man you have ever seen. You always dreamed and wondered if he would 'Roleplay' with you as loki and you a slave for his bedding. But you knew he would never want to be rough or demanding with you. Ever. So you left it be.  But your dream tonight left you breathless, in utter delight, wishing you had asked Tom about what you Oh-So-Badly wanted.

You slowly grind against Tom's leg, still asleep, causing you to let out a moan. "o-oh~" Tom awoke feeling you grinding against his leg. He was confused until you let out another quiet moan. "L-Loki~ Mhmm~..." 

He was shocked at first, but then a smirk arose on his face. He then, laid his head back and Moved his leg between yours for you to get that friction you needed from your dream about one of his many characters he has played and he closed his eyes, your arousal soaking your panties and wetting his leg.

When morning came, you awoke to an empty bed. You thought maybe Tom was downstairs in the kitchen but you were mistaken. Later that same morning, you didn't hear the door open, but you were greeted by a raven haired man. Loki was his name. But, you knew it had to be Tom.

_"Hello, Lady (y/n)~"_

"Tom-" you started.

 _"Tom? You are highly mistaken, Darling.... I am Loki... Of Asgard. Rightful Ruler of said relm and Destroyer of New York"_ He Spoke.

_"I over heard you when you were sleeping~ I must say... my name sounds Amazing coming from your lips~"_

Your cheeks felt hot.

'He heard you last night?'

  _"I'd like to hear my name from your lips again, if you'd let me~"_ He whispered in you ear, A pool forming in your panties.

"w-Tom, What-"

_"if you say that name again, I will punish you darling~"_

"O-okay--" You were cut off with his lips pressing against yours, they were slightly cold, but you ignored it as his tongue licked your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. You granted him that permission and were Immediately dominated by him. His hand cupped your cheek gently as his other hand reached your, now soaked, panties. You leaned against the wall as he teased you through your underwear.

 _"Darling, is this just from me kissing you? You're Soaked~"_ You moaned and he tilted your head to have more access to your neck. He started nipping at your neck, until he reached your sensitive spot then started leaving love marks where they would be noticed immediately.

 _"you are mine~ Say it back to me Darling~ "_ He whispered, sliding his hand down your panties, His fingers pressed against your clit, the same way Tom would, but Roughly.

"I'm yours!" you let out a shaky moan, feeling his fingers rub against you.

 _"say my name,Love~"_ Your slick covered his fingers and he sild one finger into your needy core, agonizingly slow.

"Ahh~ Loki, please don't tease me~"

 _"good girl~"_ He quickly pushed two more fingers into your core, pumping them into you at a fast pace, leaving you bucking against his palm.

"Oh Fuck!~" You practically yelled out. you felt him stop a few moments later and rip your drenched panties off throwing them to a corner. He knelt in front of your now visibly swollen core and pushed your legs onto his shoulders. His tongue was colder than his lips and he licked and sucked at your clit.  You felt a fimiliar bubble form in the pit of your stomach, telling you that you are close to your orgasm. Loki knew this and proceeded to push you towards that bubble. 

"L-Loki! Fuck~ I'm going to cum~" You moaned loudly, your hands finding their way to his hair.

 _"Then cum, Pet~ Cum for me~"_ His voice vibrated against your clit and pushed you closer to the bubble. Loki then Stuck his tongue into your core and rubbed at your clit with his thumb. That pushed into the bubble and it popped. "oh Fuck, Loki!"

You heard your front door open and you were greeted by a very shocked Tom. His eyes laid on you, then went to loki then back to you.

"T-Tom?!"

You looked at him the the man under you. Loki smirked at you then licked his lips. 

 _"Farewell, Lady (y/n)~ I will think about you~ "_ was all he said before vanishing in a cloud of green.

Chris Hemsworth walked in behind Tom and you fell to the floor, covering yourself. Eyes full of fear, shock, and embarrassment.

"What happened?" Chris questioned.

"Good god....  _The_ Loki Laufeyson, just had Oral sex with my wife...." his voice grew quiet near the end of his sentence.

"really? Was he as good as said in the movies??" Chris asked, quite Curious.

"Chris!?!" you and Tom both yelled at him.

"sorry!"

 

 

 

 

 

(if you want a alternate ending, where the reader gets punished, please ask in the comments and I'll try and figure out whats going to happen! i hope you liked, please leave kudos if you did!)

**Author's Note:**

> Damn.... Loki you're an ass... Chris, now is not the time.


End file.
